


Wenn der Bifröst keine Einbahnstraße ist. (Jane, Darcy, Odin)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Den Bifröst zu aktivieren ohne nachzusehen ob auf der anderen Seite Leute sind ist eine schlechte Idee.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 1





	Wenn der Bifröst keine Einbahnstraße ist. (Jane, Darcy, Odin)

„Fahr schneller Darcy! Näher ran!“ Vor Freude und Begeisterung lachend hielt Jane sich mit einer Hand am Armaturenbrett fest, während sie die andere zum Fenster hinaus hielt, um auch ja alles mit ihrer Kamera zu Dokumentieren. Ihre jahrelange Forschungsarbeit zahlten sich endlich aus. Und zwar sowas von. Gott diese Daten die sie hier empfing waren einfach unglaublich!  
Es war anders als die anderen Ereignisse. Größer, viel größer. Das war keine subtile Erscheinung. Es war als würde sich der Himmel direkt vor ihnen öffnen.  
Sie mussten unbedingt näher ran.  
„Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann verdammt!“ Darcy drückte das Gaspedal auf Anschlag durch, um näher an die Sturm ähnliche Anomalie heranzukommen, während Erik sich im Hintern Teil des Wagens verzweifelt nicht zu übergeben versuchte.  
Der Wagen bretterte mit Vollgas über die Landschaft direkt auf die Anomalie zu. Dann kam ein Licht runter. Darcy bekam gerade noch ein „Oh, Scheiße!“ raus, da wurden sie auch schon von einem Strudel bunter Farben getroffen und dann ging es aufwärts.

***

Zur selben Zeit stürzte, Lichtjahre entfernt in einer anderen Welt, Thor, der Gott oder besser, der ehemalige Gott des Donners, durch besagte Anomalie. Noch immer war sein Verstand wie blank. Die Worte seines Vaters rasten durch seine Gedanken. Ein eitler, habgieriger, grausamer Junge nannte Vater ihn. Unwürdig nannte er ihn. Verbannte ihn.  
Thor fiehl rückwärts durch den Bifröst, sein Blick noch immer auf das Portal gerichtet, wo Vater, Loki und Heimdall gestanden hatte. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas großes, massives von hinten.  
Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, als würde sein Rücken brechen. Er schrie und hinter sich konnte er andere Personen schreien hören.  
Dann fiel er plötzlich nicht mehr sondern raste in die andere Richtung wieder auf Asgard zu.  
Oben in Asgard hielt Odin den Hammer Mjölnir in der Hand und belegte ihn gerade mit einem magischen Bann. Loki starrte in stillem Entsetzten auf das Portal, in das sein Vater Thor keine Sekunde zuvor gestoßen hatte.  
Heimdall stand still und unergründlich wie eine Statue auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel und sah ohne zu werten oder zu urteilen.  
Odin machte sich bereit Mjölnir Thor hinterher zu werfen, als der Wächter reagierte.  
„Runter!“ Auf einmal, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, weiteten sich Heimdalls Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden und er stürmte nach vorne, riss Odin zur Seite und zu Boden. Sein Schrei schreckte auch Loki auf und instinktiv wich er vor dem in seine Richtung stürmendem Wächter zurück.  
Keinen Moment zu früh wie sich herausstellte, als ein merkwürdiges Metallgefährt aus dem Portal schoss und ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Was immer es war, Thor klebte wie ein Insekt an der Frontscheibe. Es war fast schon komisch.  
Der Motor des Dings heulte auf wie ein wütendes Tier, als die Räder den Boden der Kuppel berührten, Halt fanden und das Gefährt beschleunigten.  
Mit einem Rumpeln, raste es die Stufen des Podest in der Mitte des Raumes hinauf, wo Gungir noch stand um das Portal offen zu halten. Es knirschte, dann knackte es als der Metallkasten darüber hinwegfuhr, die Stufen auf der anderen Seite wieder hinabrollte und dann endlich in die Wand neben dem Ausgang zur Brücke knallte und zum stehen kam. Das Portal erlosch flackernd und es wurde still.  
Dampf stieg von dem Fahrzeug auf und sie hörten Thor stöhnen.  
Langsam näherten sich Odin und Loki. Aus dem Inneren des Gefährts erklang panisches fluchen, bevor eine Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine völlig aufgelöste Sterbliche hinaus stolperte.  
Gefolgt von einer weiteren Sterblichen, die die ganze Zeit „Oh verdammt, oh verdammt! Ist er Tot? Wo kam der den bloß her?“ rief. Die hintere Tür sprang auf und gab das innere preis. Ein älterer Mann, halb an der Türe hängend, übergab sich. Loki achtete nicht drauf, er war zu Thor geeilt, dessen Bein zwischen dem Fahrzeug und er Wand eingeklemmt war. Ein Wink seiner Magie und Thor war frei.  
Die beiden Frauen waren auch dort. Die eine schien eher schaulustig, die andere wirkte verzweifelt und entschuldigte sich dauernd.  
Ein unschönen Kreischen von gemarterten Metall ertönte hinter Odin und er drehte sich um. Heimdall zog die Überreste von Gungier aus dem Aktivierungsmechanismus.

***

Die Bilanz dieses Tages waren eine gescheiterte Krönung, ein wieder entfachter Krieg, ein schwer verletzter, noch immer sterblicher und machtloser Thor, denn leider hatte Odin seine Worte ziemlich eindeutig gewählt als er sowohl Thor als auch Mjölnir mit dem Bann belegte und so bestand die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu brechen weiterhin darin, das Thor sich als würdig erwies, ein schwer beschädigtes Bifröstobservatorium, das erst repariert werden musste, bevor es wieder einsatzfähig war, ein unwiederbringlich zerbrochener Gungnir und drei sehr verstörte Midgarder, die auf unbestimmte Zeit in Asgard festsaßen.  
Als ob das nicht schon reichen würde bekam er auch noch eine Ohrfeige von Frigga die ihn wütend wegen seines Vorgehens mit Thors Dummheit und völlig aufgelöst wegen dessen Verletzungen vor dem ganze Rat anbrüllte und ausschimpfte. Bevor sie sich straffte, ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen in die Heilkammern begab.  
Und als Odin dachte es könnte gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, erklang der Alarm aus der Waffenkammer.


End file.
